Perfect Honeymoon, not
by Shinichi's Lover
Summary: A super duper annoying girl kidnapped Ichigo and Rukia during their honeymoon. and, what? Lip rape? Poor strawberry...


**A/N**: Okay so this is my entry for Whisper of Love contest in Bleach Asylum... The theme is honeymoon. I'm not married yet so I'm sorry for the lack of experience. Thank you. lol...

**Summary**: A super duper annoying girl kidnapped Ichigo and Rukia during their honeymoon. and, what? Lip rape? Poor strawberry...

* * *

_It was not the famous three words that snapped Ichigo's mind back to reality._

_It was the voice of the whisperer. However because the whisper of love was from his beloved one, it put his heart on ease slightly. Yes, only slightly. Because he was very angry with what she had done to him._

_Very, very angry._

* * *

"Why is Australia hot while it's snowing in Japan?" Rukia complained as she fanned herself with a straw fan while she walked out of the airport. The sky was as blue as ever, really. But there was not a single cloud shelter them from the mercilessly striking eye of the heaven.

"Idiot, it's December. In 10 days we'll be celebrating new year."

"I know that, Ichigo. So what about it?" Rukia was actually surprised when she saw her husband rolled his eyes at her. He rarely did that ever since they started dating 3 years ago.

"Don't you learn geography? Australia is southern hemisphere. I thought you knew about it when I told you we're going to have our honeymoon here. Oh well, never mind." She remained silent for what seemed like a long pregnant pause. Geography was never her favorite subject.

"Oh really. No wonder it's so hot." A light sigh escaped her lips before she continued. "Hey, why'd you bring me to Australia for our Christmas honeymoon then?"

"Oh come on, you've spent 24 snowy Christmas, why can't the 25th one be a little… different?" He implied.

"It _is_ different." She spoke softly; a hint of sinister tone could be heard along with her sentence.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing." She smiled gleefully as they walked off to call a taxi.

* * *

On their very first day, they went snorkeling in the azure waters of the picturesque Great Barrier Reef. It was extremely remarkable. The exquisite aqua inhabitants left Rukia and Ichigo both flabbergasted. Nothing tops the enjoyment of swimming and taking pictures with wonderful creatures underwater.

The next day, they went to Phillip Island. Rukia was in high spirits to see colony of penguins waddled along the shore; they were so cute that they reminded her of her rabbit, Chappy! Of course, there were penguins in Japan, but at this island, she could see penguins _everywhere_.

"Ichigo, once this honeymoon ends, buy a penguin plushy for me."

"You love penguins that much?" He took her nod as an answer. "Can't help it, then." He scratched his head while sighing lightly.

"Thank you, strawberry." Again, he sighed.

"Rukia, I thought we've discussed about this. Stop calling me strawberry."

"Can't do that. I've used to it. Besides, it's your name."

"Fine, whatever, midget."

"Hey!" And she chased him alongside the shore with the cute, adorable penguins waddled together with them.

* * *

"I never thought that theme park is really tiring…" Rukia said as she laid her body on the bed with arms spread wide.

"But it was fun."

"Yeah…" Her eyelids were starting to close as she breathed constantly to relax her tired body…

"I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join?"

"I'm still tired..." Her eyes were already closed at that moment.

"Alright then."

Ichigo took approximately half an hour in the bathroom. His lips curled into a smile, satisfied that the honeymoon was going smoothly according to his plan. Of course, he had been working days and nights to provide Rukia the most unforgettable honeymoon ever, and it was running smoothly so far.

He stared at the full moon through the tiny window, shining so brightly at him. He assumed it was time for romantic dinner that he had arranged with hotel's staff earlier that morning. Not to mention he even reserved the best wine ever.

'_We'll eat, and then dance under the moonlight as if there's no tomorrow, hands in hands_. _After that…' _ He smirked. '_What a perfect Christmas_.' Everything was going too perfect. Too freaking perfect.

Until he went out of the bathroom and noticed that Rukia was not there.

'_Where did she go?_' He thought to himself. Without wasting any time, he immediately dialed her number, only to hear it rang on the table beside him. Hurriedly, he put on his clothes and planned to search for her.

"Damn it, this midget disappears at the great moment." He muttered indistinctly.

It was unsuccessful though, because as he reached for the doorknob, something hard hit the back of his head, and everything went black.

* * *

As Kurosaki Ichigo regained his consciousness, surprisingly, everything was still black. He was trying to move the thing covering his eyes, only to find out that his hands were tied to the edge of something hard and solid. So do his legs. What made it worst, he was blindfolded.

'_Shit_. _I need to find Rukia_.' Gritting his teeth, he attempted to find out where he was. Feeling somewhat springy material arched against his bare skin, Ichigo confirmed two things. First, he was lying on a bed. Second, he was topless.

A sudden crackle noise caught his attention.

"Who's there?" He asked, more like shouting actually.

"My my, don't try to move, Kurosaki Ichigo." It was a girl's voice, he couldn't recognize it but he was pretty sure he heard it before.

"Who are you? Where's Rukia?"

"I can't answer two questions at the same time." Her voice was awfully squeaky and high-pitched, it was sort of annoying.

"Stop the bullshit. Who the hell are you?"

"No one of consequences, I guess."

"Big fat liar." Even her chuckle was annoying too.

"Where's Rukia?"

"You don't have to shout-"

"I'm asking, WHERE. IS .RUKIA?" He shouted again, his voice dripping with impatience.

"Anywhere. How should I know? She's a big girl, she can handle herself-"

"Like hell I'd believe you! Where is she?" Ichigo's patience was being tested, and he failed completely.

"She's safe-"

"Prove it!"

"FINE! You want to talk to her? Let me make a phone call first. OKAY? NOW STOP SHOUTING!" The girl burst out. For a while there was nothing but silence surrounding them.

"Hey, give the phone to the girl. Her husband wants to talk with her." She put her cell phone next to Ichigo's ear. "Now you can talk."

"…Rukia?"

"_Ichigo! Don't come here! It's not safe!_"

"RUKIA WHERE ARE YOU? RUKIA!" She pulled the cell phone away from him, and ended the call.

"That's enough. That girl is really something, she's a hostage but she still care for your life." She paused, but then continued. "Don't worry, I'll kill you both soon." She laughed menacingly.

"You bitch!"

"Shh." Ichigo could feel the bed was sinking as if someone was climbing over it.

Leisurely, she lay on top of him and rested her head on his chest. From the weight, he could tell that she was quite small.

"GET OFF ME!" He shouted, his hands and legs were struggling to rip the rope that tied him, but the grip was too strong and the rope was made of a particular material that would hurt his skin the more he moved. Thus, after struggling so hard, in the end he gave up because he couldn't shred it with brute strength at all.

Ichigo could feel the girl's right hand trailed his bare shoulders before going up to his cheek.

"You know what? I hate that Rukia girl. Why is she married to you? Why can't it be me?" The hand caressed his cheek gently, affectionately. The silk duvet felt cold against his skin, tenderly messing with his body temperature. However, the sensation he felt on his left cheek, along with the girl's body resting on him messed with his furious mind. He gritted his teeth to stay calm.

"I don't even know who you are. And don't make me repeat myself. Get. Off. Me!" He yelled sternly, gritting his teeth even harder.

"What's so special about her? Is she that pretty?" Realizing that the girl totally ignored him, Ichigo sighed heavily. What was it that so special about Rukia? He couldn't tell. He wasn't sure whether it would take more than 100 pages of paper to describe how special she was, or he couldn't even write one word to sum it up.

She gave him a peculiar feeling. He felt alive when she was beside him. He felt manly whenever she let him won at the end of their daily bickering. He felt content every time she smacked him, elbowed him, and kicked him on the shin, because it was her way to express her love for him. It was an unusual way, but he enjoyed it as much as she did. Rukia is special, enough said.

Realizing no answer came out of his mouth, the girl started to take initiative move. Her fingers moved from his cheek to a strand of hair that had fallen over the loincloth that blindfolded his eyes. Then the fingers trailed from that strand of hair to the rest of his orange, silk hair.

Ichigo's heart quickened, his stomach felt queasy, and bewilderment washed over him. Leisurely, she closed the gap between their lips. '_WHAT THE…?_' Ichigo cursed under his breath, he couldn't accept being lip rape like this. Not on his honeymoon!

Furiously, he bit her tongue. And she pulled back, soothing the pain she felt on her tongue. He could taste somewhat bitter metallic liquid scratched against his dry, desiccated throat. Blood? Maybe he bit too hard, but she totally deserved it.

"Acting feisty, aren't you?" She breathed in his scent and bit his neck.

"Stop doing this." He pleaded. She laughed joyfully, taking pleasure in the awful situation that she put him through.

"I won't." Admitting defeat, he offered her a deal.

"Let's make a deal."

"Oho~ a deal? What kind of deal?"

"You can do whatever you want to me, but please let Rukia go! I won't forgive you if you hurt the woman I…" He paused for a split second. "Love."

She fell silent momentarily.

"The woman you love?"

"Yes, and you must let her go. Please." He said slowly, pronouncing each syllable with deliberateness.

"Hmm… We'll see about that."

"Bitch-"

His lips were caught in a rough kiss before he could say anything more. Somehow, the way her long, delicate fingers played with the hair above his nape was really appeasing. She seemed to know him, understood his body well and the touches he liked. After some time he couldn't help but left his conscious mind slowly drifting away.

"Rukia…" He murmured his wife's name as the girl's lips and teeth grazed his skin when she kissed his collarbone. And she stopped as she heard it. A smirk twitched at the corner of her mouth. She lifted her head and kissed his lips again, but gently this time.

Slowly, her lips moved to his cheek, and eventually his right ear. She nuzzled his ear first, and bit the lobule slightly. Softly, she whispered the famous three words.

"I love you."

It was not the words that snapped Ichigo's mind back to reality.

It was the voice of the whisperer. However because the whisper of love was from his beloved one, it put his heart on ease slightly. Only slightly though. Because he was very angry with what she had done to him.

Very, very angry.

Abruptly, the piece of loincloth covering his eyes loosened and fell gradually. What appeared before his eyes was the figure of someone he absolutely knew, someone he truly recognized; the figure of someone special.

It was her.

Kurosaki Rukia.

Sinisterly, she smirked at him. No wonder he thought he had heard the voice before; it was her 'innocent' voice that she used during the first time they met in college. And the voice of Rukia he listened to earlier was just a recording on her cell phone.

"Rukia, explain everything before I kill you." Ichigo was really pissed off at this moment.

"Well, ever since the first day of our honeymoon, everything was according to your plan; so I decided to do _my own_ plan today, for Christmas. Torturing you is really fun, strawberry." The sinister smile still had not left her moist lips.

Ichigo clenched his fists extremely tight that his skin may bleed if he clenched any tighter. He cursed under his breath. '_Just wait Rukia, there's no way I'm letting you off with this._'

Their honeymoon will last until New Year; hence certainly he had enough time to plan something up. But for that night, there would be no romantic dinner. No wine either. And no dancing under the moonlight hands in hands.

He was so going to teach her a lesson.

And she would get her 'lesson' soon.

_Pretty soon._

* * *

About Rukia's voice, she used the one in Bleach episode 2. Hmm yeah. And no, I haven't been to Australia before, I only heard them from my brother who went honeymoon there. Sorry if there's some mistakes.

Please review. Thankies X)


End file.
